Birds and their Cages
by acrobats they tumble
Summary: A series of silly drabbles and oneshots of a certain pair of birds. RobRae fluff


**Author's Note: Teen Titans Go! premiered tonight! I loved it. It's cute and silly, but I honestly really enjoyed it. I have been wanting to do a drabble series for awhile and the show gave me a push. Later on I may elaborate on some drabbles or reference back to them. Not too sure about the title so it might change. Reminder I mix the characters a bit with her comic counterparts. Hope you enjoy! (still trying to work on my other stories so don't worry) Also, sorry for using the word sandwich so many times.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning the Titans, sadly they belong to DC Comics.**

Chapter One

Sandwich

"Rae?" Was what she heard as she covered the screen to her laptop.

"What is it now Robin?" Annoyance was easy to pick up in her voice as she turned her head to face the Boy Wonder whose head was right next to her as he peered over from the back of the couch.

"I made you a sandwich." Seeing her eyebrow arch, the Boy Wonder smirk at her. "You do know, that I'm the best sandwich maker ever." After that statement, both eyebrows arched as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Really Robin? This is what you are bothering me for? A sandwich?" Raven watched him as he lowered a delicious looking sandwich on the vacant seat next to her.

"Yes, though what are you watching?" He questioned as he moved closer to get a look at the screen just as she close her laptop.

"_Nothing_" She hissed out while placing the close laptop next to her. When she turned back to face him, her eyes narrowed while her mouth pressed into a line. "What pray tell are you smirking about Wonder Blunder."

"Nothing" He repeated back a bit sore from her mocking his title. "Are you at least going to try it?" The dark bird tilted her head as Robin sighed at her stubbornness. "Just a bite." When she didn't make an effort to grab the plate, he picked it up and brought it closer to her. "I made it especially for you. No meat of any kind. So please try it."

He let a small smile onto his face as she reached for a half of the sandwich. Holding it in front of her, Raven began to inspect it. Lettuce, various vegetable and cheeses all placed nicely on a thick roll of sourdough bread. Looking up see saw the eager face of her leader and shook her head. "This better be worth it." Bringing it up to her face, she took a bite while trying to conceal her amazement of how good his cooking really was. As the seconds passed by, Robin was trying to patiently wait for assessment of his skills while he keep his eyes on hers. So Raven decided to play with him. "I don't enjoy being stared at."

"II-I wasn't staring at you." A flushed faced Robin nearly barked out at her. "I just was waiting for your reaction."

"My reaction to what? You're staring?" She stated as she placed the scrumptious sandwich back on the plate before grabbing her tea to take a sip.

"To my awesome sandwich making skills." He boasted as Raven set her tea back down. "So how was it?" Robin eagerly asked.

"It was okay." She lied while Robin huffed a breathe out.

"Just okay?" Questioning her as he pushed himself off the back of the couch to stand tall and proud. "I'm a sandwich genius." Seeing Raven's unimpressed look, Robin boasted some more. "Beast Boy and Cyborg both agreed that I am the best and a genius at making sandwiches. Also, that none can compare to mine." True it was a fret to get both boys to agree on something, especially food.

"Them calling you a genius is suppose to mean something?" That knocked down the Boy Wonder a peg as his shoulders hunched. "Now can I get back to what I was doing?"

"I get it." Robin huffed before a grin came across his face. "Well I'll just leave the sandwich with you while you enjoy your show." Seeing the panic and dread fill her eyes caused his grin to turn into a sadistic smirk. "I do hope you eat the of your sandwich while you enjoy the rest of Pretty Pretty Pegasus. Of course I could stay with you to watch it, if you want." As her mouth dropped open, Robin let out a heartfelt laugh at seeing her so shocked. Hearing his laugh, Raven snapped her jaw shut and lifted her face up to meet his face. Only for the Boy Wonder to be extremely close. "I don't like it when you lie, Rae." Robin gently hooked his finger under he chin, keeping her head in place as he placed a soft kiss to her lips before running off. "Enjoy your show."

"Damn Wonder Boy that can make delicious sandwiches." Snarled Raven as she viciously took another bite of the mouth watering sandwich while she could swear she heard the Boy Wonder's laugh echoing through the halls.


End file.
